This invention generally pertains to a jack connection system for connecting DSX jacks to jack assemblies.
Jack assemblies have been well known in the telecommunications industry for various applications, including without limitation, for digital signal cross connect (DSX) equipment. Jack assemblies are typically used for the electrical connection between cables in a central office, for cross connecting and for the terminations of lines at various locations. Examples of jack assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,281; 4,975,087; and 5,938,478, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved jack connection system, including an improved way to connect jacks to jack assemblies.